Many Thanks
by Nate2573
Summary: Nate X Elena: Nate screwed up. Badly. Will their relationship thrive? Or is it over? Find out.
1. Feels

"Elena!"

One loud cry rose from the fortune hunter's lips as he rapidly ran towards the woman, who in which, was covered in blood.

"Elena! No, No I can't lose you again, please, don't do this Elena!" He yelled.

Chloe Frazier, who was right beside him, watched painfully. She had seen death too many times before. Nathan couldn't help it. He broke into tears, his head laying on her chest.

Chloe layed a hand on his shoulder, but the broken man shoved it away.

"I never asked for any of your heroics." he said, repeating what Chloe had said on the train.

It was unbelievable. Elena Fisher was in the same state again. Before, she had almost died.  
Unconscious, yet she could still hear Nathan. Now, she was about to go through the same thing today,  
but Nathan had a feeling that she wouldn't get out of this one.

Chloe slumped next to Elena's lifeless body. A small tear came out of Chloe's eyes as she layed a hand onto hers. She had never told Elena that she actually considered her a friend.  
She tightly gripped her hand and gave a slight nod of sadness, though it was nothing compared to what Nate was going through.

He quietly whimpered. His eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt. She was going to die because of him.

Chloe glared at Elena's face. Her eyes widened as Nate started to burst into laughter.

"Nate?" Chloe raised a brow.

"You aren't leaving me are you? Its too unbelievable, right?" he laughed. "...Right?"

He stared at Elena. "No, no you can't. Please Elena. Don't" he said, this time with sorrow.

Chloe closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Without Elena, Nathan would be crushed. Her eyes widened.

"Nate!" she yelled.

Nathan widened his eyes and then grinned.

"Ha! Elena!"

Elena gasped for air as Nathan held her back up for support.

He smiled at Elena. Oh how she missed that smile of his. Annoying yet cute.

Chloe smirked at Elena.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but...its good to have you back" Chloe smiled.

Elena smiled back. "You too"

She then faced Nate, who was looking like he was a dog who just got a special treat from its master.

A satisfied smile grew on his face. "I'm...I'm glad you're not dead" he chuckled.

"So am I" She laughed.

'C'mon Nate! Tell her!' Nathan thought. He glanced at her and then returned to his thoughts. 'It'll have to wait'

Elena smiled. "You guys mind helping me up?"

The two fortune hunters hoisted her up and carried her to Sully.

"Hey! Sully! Over here!" Nathan yelled.

Sullivan grinned. "Elena"

Elena slowly walked up to him and gave him a light hug. "Good to see you, Sully"

Victor Sullivan was very fatherly to Elena. Almost like a role model.

Chloe looked at the map Nathan had in his pocket.

Nate turned around. "Hey, how did you get that?!"

"I have my ways" Chloe smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"We have to go pick up this idol from a superior co-inspector" Chloe frowned. "He's got an awkward name"

Nathan snatched the map and notes from Chloe and studied them. He chuckled. "Mr. Colly Picklenut"

Elena raised a brow, followed by a slight laugh."Alright, lets go"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold on. C'mon lets wash up, eat, maybe change these dirty clothes, than can we go-"

"Nathan, shut up" she said jokingly. "Lets go"

She glanced at Chloe and smiled. They both started walking off.

Sully and Nate gave eachother a glare. "Hey! Wait for us!"


	2. Finally

He felt gravity pushing down on his shoulders. Turning to his side, he had an AK-769, quite a heavy gun, in his right pocket. Should've carried something lighter, but defensive. What kind of ground was he on?  
It was a bit sandy, yet very sticky. With struggle, he lifted his boots up from the quicksand-like ground and focused on what was in front of him. They were almost there.

He turned his head towards Chloe, who was chatting up with Elena. Maybe it was about the idol? He couldn't make much sense of it. He jumped a little when Sully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nate, Whats up?" He smirked.

Nate gestured over to the two girls. "What're they up to?"

Sully shrugged. "Idol?"

Nate turned back to them. "Huh."

When they got to the Island, they got off the boat they stole and placed their feet onto the wet, wet sand.

"Still warm" Nate chuckles.

Elena walked past him as if there was someone there.

Chloe drawed her gun as Sully did the same.

Nate was the last one to, but then he placed it back. It was probably just a racoon.

Just then, something DID show up. Just as he thought, it was the grey-furred creature he thought it was.

Elena walked up to it. "Hey little guy..."

Nate looked at her. She was smiling. Her smile just warmed his heart and caused him to melt.

Sully looked over at Chloe as if he wanted her approval. "Let's split up"

Chloe nodded and the two of them walked South.

Nathan was left with Elena.

"So-" Elena began.

"Really Elena, I'm glad you're not dead. It was...a heck of an experience" Nate gave a satisfied smile.

"Heck of an experience? You saw me almost die before too, and now you're acting like it never happened" Elena laughed.

"Oh really? Didn't I just tell you how satisfied I was?" he laughed as his smile turned into a grin.

Elena smiled back. She didn't even notice that she was quite close to him. When she did, she slowly backed away, embarressed.

Nate frowned. Why did she back away? Was he not good enough for her...or does she need a bit of space?

Thats it, he thought. He walked up to her slowly and when he was a bit close to her, he laid a hand under her chin. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled sweetly as he saw her calm down and her blushes faded. He leant a bit closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elena smiled. His body, which was slightly against her, felt so warm. His scruffy facial hair made him look adorable as his eyes shined against the sun's light. She laid her hands on his cheek as she melted into his embrace.

Nate leant in closer and slightly chuckled before he kissed her with passion. After a few seconds, they seperated there lips as they looked into eachother's eyes.  
He placed his forehead on hers as their noses touched. They both chuckled while holding one another.

Did he seriously do it? He kissed Elena, showed his after feelings since their last break-up and now...he feels like a new man.

They seperated as Elena laid her head on his shoulder. Nate looked into her eyes and slowly said,

"I love you, Elena Fisher" 


	3. Always

Elena loosened her grip on the treasure hunter. She looked him in the eye and slowly smiled in a sweet way. It was just too cute for Nathan, so he tightened his grip on her and laid his head on top of her. Elena glanced at his boots and then back at him.

"I-"

Nate felt like he was about to be rejected. "Now, before you say anything, I meant everything I just said" he looked her in the eye.

Elena grinned. "No, Nate, its nothing like that" she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nate glanced at her as his frown turned into a small grin. "So-"

"I love you too" Elena chuckled, laying her head on his chest as he held her.

Nate glanced up at the sky and smiled. It was already dark. He gestured Elena towards a great, big rock that was near a river. They walked slowly towards it.

He let Elena sit down and then sat down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she slowly formed a smile.

Nate looked above him. 'God, thank you for everything' he thought in his head. A few seconds later, a yellow light flickered above him, shining against the moonlight. Fireflies. He turned towards Elena.

"Elena...look" he pointed towards the lights. Elena shifted upwards and smiled, mouth slightly open.

"Its...beautiful" she grinned at the small bugs in the air.

Nate agreed. He moved a little bit closer to her. Her 'PRESS' sign near her belt literally pressed against him.

She turned her head towards him and smiled. She laid a hand on his and grinned.

They both chuckled and continued to gaze at the moon and fireflies along with it.

Elena began, "I walked in a straight line, Everyone had the same heartbeat, but mine was slowing down. They were powerful, I was left behind" she turned towards Nathan. "But then you showed up" she said, smiling.

Nate smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm good for it" he chuckled, repeating what he had said on the boat.

Elena chuckled. "Of course you are"

They leant in until they were only about a few inches away. Just then, Chloe Frazer and Victor Sullivan, walked through a bush, startling the two.

"You guys REALLY do have a funny idea of romantic" chuckled Sully, shaking his head jokingly.

Elena blushed away as Chloe stared and Nate.

Nate walked up to her. "Chloe...I'm so, so sorry-"

"Forget it Nate" she began. "Just do yourself a favour, cowboy. Make this relationship live on" she smiled, laying a hand of his cheek.

Nate nodded in approval.

He then walked up to Elena, who was frozen.

She walked up to him and whispered, "Is she okay?"

Nate nodded. "Its all good, my Elena Fisher"

Elena laughed. "Oh I'm yours now am I?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, who wrapped his around her waist. They just stood there for a while, holding eachother.

Sully looked at Chloe. He smirked. "Jelous, ey?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away playfully. Sully followed, but before leaving he yelled, "C'mon Slow-Pokes!"

Elena released her hold on the man and looked him in the eye. Nate was still holding her.

He smiled, then held her hand. Together, they walked off behind Sully, giving small kisses to eachother on the cheek when they had the chance. 


	4. Jelousy

Sully and Chloe entered the old shack Nate used to hang in.  
Elena walked in after, Nate following behind.

"Still the same I see" Chloe said.

"Yea, haven't changed it in a while" he chuckled.

The two smiled in a friendly way.  
Elena, feeling a bit uncomfortable, walked up to Nate's side and grasped his arm, hugging it.

Nate grinned at her and then slowly walked towards the small bed he still had.  
Sitting down, he noticed that Chloe had found her way onto the floor, and was just lying there innocently.

He chuckled, "Chloe, what are you doing?"

Chloe just kept her position and shrugged. "What I do best?" she answered in question, raising a brow.

Nate rolled his eyes playfully. Sully sat down next to Chloe and laid next to her. 'Sully, you dirty, dirty man' thought Nate.

Elena laid a head on Nate's shoulder as she smiled, eyes shut. Nate laid onto the bed and yawned. As he stretched his arms, Elena, from behind,  
playfully pulled his shirt, slamming him onto the bed.

"Oh, sorry did I hurt you?" she asked, laughing.

Nate got up and playfully nibbled her right ear. "Why did you do that?" he asked, smiling.

Elena grinned. "Felt like it"

Chloe looked at them both and frowned, getting up. A tear formed in her eye as she ran out the door.

Nathan turned his attention away from Elena and towards the door, that flew open.

"Chloe!" he slowly got up, but Elena pulled his arm.

"I'll handle this" she got up, leaving Nate and Sully looking clueless.

Elena found Chloe sitting on a log outside the shack, completely bawling, face in her hands. "Chloe?"

Chloe raised her head from her hands as she frowned at Elena, silver eyes glowing with tears. "What are YOU doing here?"

Elena sat down next to her. "Whats...Whats wrong?" she asked.

"You know completely whats wrong, Sunshine!" she yelled. She calmed down again when she looked at Elena's worried face.

"Chloe...I-" She began, but was interrupted.

"You took Nate away from me...I was perfectly happy" Chloe began. "But then YOU showed up"

"Chloe. Listen. I'm sorry about all of this. If I-"

"You know what? I- I'm sorry" Chloe smiled painfully, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve him"

Elena shot up a smile. "Thank you, Chloe. I don't think I've ever told you this but...you're my- I preserve - ugh Chloe you are like my best friend, a close, close friend who I would do anything for"

Chloe grinned. "You know what Sunshine, I like you" she laughed.

Elena laughed back. She let a hand out. At first, Chloe resisted, but then smiled and got up. They both went back to the shack.

"Chloe" Nate began. "What happened?"

"Its all good Nate. Infact, you're lucky to have Elena" Chloe answered, smiling.

Elena looked at Nathan. Grinning, she ran up to him and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"You know what Chloe? I sure am" 


	5. Warmth

Nate smiled as the warm breeze went trough his hair. He felt a warmth on his hand.  
He looked at his hand, following the one on top as it led to Elena's. He smiled sweetly, as she smiled back. They slowly leaned in, but at that moment,  
Sully just had to walk into the balcony.

"Why hello, love-birds" he smirked, laughing at his own joke.

Nate, who in which was embarresed, pulled away slowly. "Sorry" he laughed in a nervous way.

Elena giggled on the inside.

Nate turned towards Sullivan.  
"SULLY" he whispered through gritted teeth.

Chloe came as well. She looked as though she was over Nathan, as last night, she wasn't acting usual. In fact, she treated Nate as though he was just a close friend.

"So, Elena, Nate?" Sully questioned.

Nate literally face palmed.

"You okay?" Sully asked.

"Yea, yea" Nate shrugged.

Elena wrapped her arm around Nate's.  
Without even noticing, Nate pulled his arm out of hers jokingly and smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Ladies and gentleman you're looking at the new play boy" Nate laughed.

"Who, you?" Elena giggled.

Nate looked at her, grinning. "What?" he chuckled.

Elena looked in his eyes and sweetly smiled. "You don't look like a play boy" she laughed, crossing her arms playfully.

"You know what? You're right. I only have space for one woman in my heart" he said sweetly.

He walked up to her, holding her hand up to his heart. She looked up at him and grinned, eyes shining.

"Since my heart rose, I had been looking for it and it was right next to you"

Elena formed a great big smile. He was just too romantic.

Sully gestured Chloe to go inside with him. Better leave these two alone for a while.

Elena hugged Nate tightly as he hugged her back. "Oh Nate. I think you have finally taught me how to actually love" she giggled.

Nate hugged her quite tightly, as though they hadn't seen eachother in forever.

Elena smiled at him when they seperated. "Can I say one more cheesy quote?"

Nate laughed. "Go ahead"

"In my heart there was one empty space. You came, filled that space up and took my heart" she giggled.

Nate replied, "You're just too cute aren't you?" he laughed, nuzzling her nose.

She laughed and said, "Too you, yes"

It was turning dark, so Elena told Nate, "Its best you and me fall asleep now"

Nate playfully argued, "But I don't want to fall, unless I'm falling for you" he laughed.

"You are the best at being cheesy" she giggled. She leant in a bit closer and kissed his cheek. "Lets go"

They both walked back into the shack and sat near Nate's bed, right next to where Chloe and Sully were. Sully had fallen fast asleep, cigarrette in his mouth. Nate rolled his eyes as he threw it in the bin. Chloe had fallen asleep on Nate's matress.

Nate sighed. "One bed left. Damn it"

Elena looked towards the double bed near the matress.

"I'll just sleep on the couch, you can-"

"C'mon already" she laughed, dragging Nate towards the bed.

Nate looked confused. "You...want to sleep next to me?"

"Of course" Elena replied. Nate laid down on the left as Elena was on the right.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" Elena playfully asked.

Nate rolled his eyes playfully and kissed her on the forehead. She soon fell asleep.

It was 2 am in the morning. Nate still hadn't fallen asleep.  
He looked at his digital clock and groaned. "C'mon, why can't you fall asleep?" he asked himself.

He looked over at Chloe, Sully and Elena who were fast asleep.

Just then he felt something cold. Elena was shivering. Nate noticed and then wrapped the blanket tight around her,  
but she was still cold. He laid next to her as he pulled her closer and laid her head on his chest.

Elena slowly woke up a few seconds after and whispered, "You're so warm" she smiled at him, then dozed off.

Nate looked at her. She was beautiful. But he didn't just notice that. When he met her he did find her attractive. She had a great personality, and still does.

He laid his head on top of her and gave her another kiss on the forehead before he fell asleep next to her. 


	6. Voices

Nate woke up with a jolt. He was panting heavily, his clothes, drenched and much darker then before. Where was Sully? Chloe and...Elena? Where was Elena?

"Elena!" he yelled. He paused for a few seconds to pant. "El-Elena!"  
He was definetely freaking out. He looked all around him. Nothing but pitch black.

"Where, Where are you?! Why, where?!" he shouted. "Wait, why is it so dark?!" he shouted.

The horrified look on his face could have scared anyone. Suddenly,  
he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Argh! No, No make it stop!"  
The ghostly voices in his head were so loud that he couldn't stand it.

"I don't want you!"

Another wave of pain flourished through his head. All these thoughts were making him grieve in even more pain. The screams were dreadful as he wailed. "Go away!"

"Aye! Aye mate!"

Suddenly Nate woke up. It was burning outside. The pain had stopped. So had the voices.

In front of him was Charlie Cutter.

"Where, where are we?" Nate asked in pain.

"Desert, what does it look like?" Cutter replied, folding his arms. "That was a pretty big panic attack there mate"

"Panic attack? I'm not even sure what that was" Nate raised his palm onto his forehead feeling the hotness.

"Here. I'll take you back to wherever you came from. Don't Chloe, Sullivan and Elena live there too?" Cutter asked.

"Yes they- Elena, oh crap Elena!" he yelled. He got up but then fell down again as the pain in his ribs were too much.

"You're messed up pretty good there mate. I'll take you back" Cutter replied. He picked Nate up and wrapped one arm around him for support.

Cutter led him to an old truck. Nate crawled on with a bit of pain and uncomfort.

They drove back to the shack, which apparently, was an hour drive. How did he get there anyway?

When they got to the shack Nate got out of truck with unease. Cutter helped him to the door and knocked.  
The door opened after a few seconds. At first, Nate couldn't tell who it was, but then the blurriness faded.

"Sully?" he asked in question.

Sully just shook his head as he leant in for a hug.

"Whoa there Sully, ribs" Nate pointed towards them.

"Oh, yea, sorry. Its good to have you back, Nate" Sully replied, walking over to couch.

There was Elena, at the counter making breakfast. "Who is it-"  
She looked over to the doorway. Nate leant against the frame and tried to smile.

Elena's eyes widened. 'Oh my god..."  
She ran up to him and hugged him.

Nate whinced.

"Oh, sorry" she frowned. Her rememberance of her nightmares kicked in. She could never lose Nathan like that.

"Elena I-" Nate began.

"Where were you? You for gone for a whole month!" she shouted in worry.

"A whole month? It was one night" Nate reminded her.

"Did something happen to your head while you were gone?" Elena asked, pointing to the calendar.

"June?" Nate asked in question. "How is it June?!"

Elena crossed her arms. "You tell me"

"I-" Nate paused. If he let Elena know about what happened, then she could be in danger. Whoever, whatever that thing was, it was after him.

Elena tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." Nate shook his head as he headed for their room.

Elena walked in front of him. "Whoa, whoa whoa, you just got back and you look terrible. Nate, you're bleeding" she told him.

She hurried to the counter and pulled out a box of gauzes and and cream.

She walked up to Nate as she cradled his arm, which had an open wound.

She gently put some cream on it. Nate whinced.

"It stings"

Elena looked at his face in sorrow. "I know it does. But it will be ok. It only stings for a few minutes"

After she was finished, she let the cream cool down for a while. She then added a gauze on the top, wrapping it around his arm.

She laid a hand on his chest. "Are you alright?" She talked quite nervously, as though she had been worrying a lot.

"I'm fine" Nate said gently. His voice was very soothing and reassuring.

Elena held his wring on her palm. "Good" she smiled at him.

Nate looked at his gauze and then back at her. "Thanks"

Elena grinned. "No problem"

Nate felt quite sleepy after all that pain he went through. He gestured towards the room. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go and sleep"

Elena nodded and followed after him.

He laid in bed as Elena slowly snuggled up to him.

Elena woke up in the middle of the night. She heard screams coming from her side. Nathan was screaming in pain. Elena worriedly got up and grasped his arm.

"Nate! Get up you're having nightmares!" She yelled. He still didn't wake up.  
"Nate!"

Nate got up quite quickly and grasped her wrist very tightly, his face filled with fury.

Elena winced.

"Nate you're hurting me"

Nate released his grip from her wrist. He looked her in the eye as if she was about to bawl any second. Her wrist was now a light red colour.

"What was that?" She winced quietly.

Nate looked at her with deep guilt and sorrow. Elena had seen him mad before but not like this.

He gasped at the redness on her wrist.

"Elena, I'm so sorry" his eyes filled with sorrow. He hated himself for what he had done.

Unexpectedley, Elena leant closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know. That wasn't you, was it?" she frowned, eyes showing worry.

Nathan looked at the floor and thought to himself, 'No, but what was it?' 


	7. Troubles

Nate woke up quite stressed. He just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering about that strange thing that happend to him last night. What was it? What was controlling it?  
He was about ready to get up and get his shirt back on, but was stopped.

He chuckled as Elena laid on top of him from under the covers.

"Good morning" she said brightly.

"Good morning, Mrs Drake" Nate laughed.

Elena stroked his hair, giggling. "We aren't even married yet, Nate"

Nate grinned at her. "Soon we will be" he replied, kissing her cheek.

Elena loved the soft touch of his lips. It was just brilliant.

She looked at Nate in the eye. "Whats the most admirable thing you find about me?" she asked playfully.

Nate started, "Waking up to your beautiful face is already a gift from God" He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Elena curiously asked, "Nate how can you be so romantic?" she giggled.

Nate laughed, stroking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know, maybe I'm just the Romance king?"

Elena laughed, hugging him tightly, head on his chest.

Nate playfully pushed her off him and laughed. Elena smirked at him as he put his shirt on.

Elena walked up to him, holding his ring. "What happened last night...That wasn't you. You know that right?"

Nate frowned. He looked like a puppy that had just been abused by its owner. He took the ring from Elena's hand and placed it under his green shirt. "I-I don't know what to believe"

Elena laid a hand on his cheek. They looked at eachother in the eye. At that moment, Chloe decided to walk in. She laid against the door frame, crossing her arms.

"C'mon ladies, breakfast is ready" she smirked.

Elena whispered in Nate's ear, "Everything will be okay"

She then followed Chloe out the door, leaving Nate alone in their room. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face in frustration. He needed to find out what was controlling him. He turned around facing the door, which was open. He saw Chloe and Elena sitting next to eachother eating breakfast.

He sighed and got up, heading for the door. Before he could get up, a force was pulling him back, slamming him onto the bed. "Argh!" he screamed.

Elena came rushing through the door, watching in horror as she saw Nate covering his ears in pain. She could see his veins very clearly, meaning that was was using all his strength. "Nate!"

The pain stopped. So did the voices. He looked at Elena in the eye with sorrow.

He got up and tried to walk past Elena to where Chloe and Sully were, but he was stopped by Elena's hand. She laid it on his chest and then looked into his eyes, which were full of sorrow and guilt.

"Whats going on Nate?" she asked with sorrow. She was very worried about him.

Nate refused to answer. "I don't know how to respond to that" He took her hand off his chest and walked through the door.

Elena came out and saw Nate next to Chloe, not even touching his food. Elena sat down next to him.  
She could hear his heavy breathing. She turned her head towards him and frowned, small tears in her eyes.

Nate noticed and felt guilty as hell. He took her hand and walked her into their room.

"Nate this has to stop!" she cried.

Nate couldn't say anything. He just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close for a kiss.

When they pulled away, Elena's eyes were wide open and shocked at what he did. How could he kiss her at a time like this?

She tried to smile but failed. "I'm sorry..."

She turned around in shame, but Nate grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in again, hugging her from the back. "Please forgive me"

He said in a cute voice.

Elena slowly began to laugh. She turned at him and was, in fact, grinning. "Of course I do"

Nate looked at her and smiled. "We'll get through this. Together" 


	8. Subhanallah

Nate and Elena walked out of the room together.  
When they sat down, Nate looked across the room to where Cutter was.

"How did you get there anyway?" he asked.

Cutter replied, "I was looking for Flynn"

Nate stared at him long enough to understand which Flynn he was talking about. It was none other than Chloe's old boyfriend. Same orange hair,  
grey shirt. He knew exactly who it was.

"Harry Flynn?" Nate questioned, taking a sip of his water.

"Precisley" Cutter replied. He took a sip from his glass. "He said he knew where the treasure was"

Nate's eyes were wide open. "You don't mean..."

Cutter smirked. "Marco Polo's lost idol" He took a sip of his drink again. "Priceless"

Nate looked back at the counter. How could Cutter know that Flynn had it all this time? how did Flynn get his hands on it, anyway? And didn't he kill himself with that grenade? Nate's head filled with sad thoughts. That was the same day Elena almost died.

He turned to Elena, who was chatting up with Chloe. They were probably talking about what Cutter had just said.

"So are you still planning to be with him?" Elena asked.

"Nah" Chloe replied. She then took a piece out of her pancakes. "Mm these are good. Who made these?"

Cutter proudly said, "It was none other than me, ma'am"

Chloe nodded in agreement. "They taste great"

She turned her attention back to Elena.

"Come on Chloe. He isn't dead now and he's changed" Elena explained.

"Who said he's changed?" Nate questioned Elena, raising a brow.

Elena began, "Well, I saw him the other day-"

"And you didn't tell me?" Nate interrupted.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I was out with Chloe"

Nate turned his attention back to his food.

Cutter signaled him to the empty room near Chloe's.

Nate raised from his seat and followed him inside.

Cutter locked the door.

"Aye, I know whats happening to ya" he began.

"You do?" Nate asked, crossing his arms.

"Aye" Cutter showed him a picture of this Flynn. "All because of him"

Nate loosened his arms and hanged them on his sides. "What...?"

Cutter explained that Harry had ordered some co-workers to implant a microchip near his ear.  
The vibration and sound only can be hear by him.

Cutter walked up to him and found the device. He pulled it out as Nate shreiked in pain. "Ow!"

"Is everything alright in there?" Elena asked.

"Yea, everything's hunky dory!" Nate replied.

Outside, Elena and Chloe rolled their eyes and giggled.

Cutter raised a brow. "Hunky dory?"

"Hey, thats all I could think of" he replied, chuckling to himself.

He then got more serious. "How did you know about this?"

Cutter sat down on a metal box. "Aye mate, I saw him, in the desert, shipping some cargo"

Nate asked, "And you heard him talk about it?"

"Aye" Cutter replied.

Nate crossed his arms. "At least its all taken care of. Better go explain the news to Elena-"

"Wait mate!" Cutter jumped up from his seat, his hand forming a kind of 'stop' signal. "She can't know"

"And exactly why is that?" Nate questioned, getting a bit annoyed.

Cutter shook his head. "Its just that its kind of a secret"

Nate wasn't being persuaded.

Cutter sighed. "Fine mate. Go ahead"

Nate raised a brow. Nodding in approval, he walked out the door.

Smiling, he walked up to Elena. "Elena, its over"

Elena raised a brow. "Whats over?"

Nate just stood there, grinning.

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh my god... NATE!" she shouted in joy. She ran up to him and hugged him even more tightly than ever before. "That's great!" she sighed happily. "We can finally start this life..together"

Nate smiled as their noses touched. "Yea. We can start this life together" he repeated.

They separated and he gave a quick kiss on her forehead before heading into their room.

He sat down on the bed and sighed happily.

"Subhanallah" he began. "Oh god, this that is hapening, its happening for the first time. Please, make it flourish" he prayed.

He then grinned as he walked back into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Elena and Nate decided to go for a walk.

Hey, a little walk couldn't hurt right?  



	9. Hiccup!

Nate and Elena were walking down a sandy path which led to an Oak tree.  
Elena glanced over at Nate and smiled. Nate turned to her. She quickly turned her head back forward, blushing. Nate chuckled. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know Elena" he began. "Not everyone finds love in this life"

Elena turned to him with a light smile. "Then I'm thankful that god made you"

"And you..." Nate added. He rubbed her back as they walked.

Elena stopped him, laying a hand on his chest. "I will never stop following in your path"

She smiled at him as he joined in.

"Elena, I can see the sun rising in your eyes, Everytime I think of you, you make me smile"  
he began. Elena leant in a bit closer towards him and grinned.

He continued, "I'll be your every dream and you should know, I'll never ever want to let you go"

He then had a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, I just rhymed" he laughed.

"Oh Nate" she giggled, laying her head on his chest. They just stood there, cuddling for a while,  
before continuing on their walk.

"So, how's your reporting duties going?" Nate asked, acting casual.

"Nate, your tricks aren't working on me" she giggled. "Stop trying to change the topic"

She leant in and kissed him. She was leading the kiss this time. What? How?

When they seperated, Nate looked her in the eye with a bit of a puzzled feeling.

Elena giggled and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so cute when you're confused"

Nate just laughed at that sheepishly. "Aren't you just the cutest girl in the world?"

"Nate I'm a woman" she laughed. Oh how Nate loved her laugh. Everytime she smiled it just enlighted his heart.  
He hated seeing her cry or be angry. Although, it is a bit sassy. Another thing he liked about her.

"Not to me you're not" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

Laughing for a few moments, they continued there walk, chatting up about there relationship.  
When they got to the Oak tree, they sat down in the shade.

Nate noticed that Elena was cradling his arm, laying beside him. Nate got up and pulled an apple of the Oak tree.

"I'm not sure if this is an Oak tree anymore" he laughed.

Elena looked at the apples. "By the looks of it, obviously not" she giggled.

She sat on the grass, crossing her legs. Nate grabbed an apple for her.

"Here, its fresh"

"Thanks" Elena replied.

Nate laid down, his head in her lap, staring at her eyes. Oh those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Nate" she giggled. "You will choke on your apple if you eat while laying down"

Nate just replied, "Oh don't worry about me, I'll be-"

Nate held his throat as he coughed up the apple piece. "Damn it"

Elena just laughed. "Told you"

Nate smirked at her. "Well aren't you the perfect, Mrs Obvious"

"I'm not even married, Nate" she laughed, stroking his hair. He loved his small, witty jokes. Even if they weren't the best.

They laid next to each other, cradling and cuddling at times.

About 35 minutes later, they walked back to the house, where they found Sully, Chloe and Charlie eating lunch.

Elena crossed her arms playfully. "You started eating without us?"

Chloe turned to her and smiled. "Oh, hey there. Sully we have visitors!"

Sully just shook his head, chuckling.

Elena just rolled her eyes and smiled, walking up to the rest of her friends.

Nate yawned and walked up to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started digging in.

"Nate, what did I tell you earlier this morning? You might get the hiccups if you eat to fast" Elena smirked.

Nate just shrugged it off. Elena then laughed, knowing what would happen next.

Nate stared at her.

"What? HICCUP!"


	10. Flynn

Nate walked into his and Elena's bedroom.  
He opened up the side desk's drawer and pulled out his notebook,  
which he found, alongside Elena, in the coffin of Sir Francis Drake.

He opened it up and started ticking off places that had been discovered. He sighed as he began ticking many off.

"Shambala, Orgon, damn I'll be retired soon" he joked, looking at all those ticks.

Elena walked in and sat on the end of the bed. "What are you doing?"  
she asked before taking a sip of water.

"Oh nothing. Just getting ready for my retirement" he laughed.

Elena just rolled her eyes playfully.

She walked up and sat next to him. She read over his shoulder as she placed her chin on it.

She noticed that Nate was frowning.

"Nate, whats wrong?" she asked.

Nate sighed. "It feels weird to see all the adventures go by..." he began. "There'll be none left"

Elena crossed her arm. "Well thats not true"

Nate happily sighed, placing a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. He turned his attention back to the notebook.

"You're right. You and me will have tons of adventures" he then looked back at her. "Right?"

"Right" Elena giggled, stroking his hair. "Nate?"

"Mm?"

"I love you" she said, sighing happily.

"I love you too" Nate grinned.

They both hugged eachother, giving small kisses at times.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Nate chuckled as they seperated. Elena just smiled and made her way into the closest to get changed into her nightwear.

Nate walked up to the door. He opened it and was shocked by who it was. Harry Flynn.

"You Bastard!" Nate yelled, grabbing his neck, almost chocking him.

Elena rushed out of the closest. "Nate!" she shouted, seperating the two. "What are you doing?!"

Nate's face was filled with fury. "Elena, he was the one who put that device in my ear!"

Elena turned her attention to Flynn, who was gasping for breath.

"Listen Nate, I'm, I'm sorry. I came to ap-apologize" he said, gasping for air at times.

Nate looked at him. "You liar" he calmed down by Elena's touch.

Chloe, who was behind Flynn, signaled her to come out. Elena agreed, passing the two men.

"Listen Nate. Truly, I am sorry mate. Everything I did, I thought over it. Thats not me" Harry said. He looked Nate in the eye. "Come on, brother"

Nate looked away as he thought about it. How could he think of befriending Flynn? Well, he looks very apologetic. Elena even said that he had changed. So had Cutter, Chloe and Sully. Okay. He'd go for it.

Looking back at Flynn he nodded. He leant in for a hug, which shocked Flynn.

"Well mate, thats more than I asked for but-" he paused, smiling. "It'll do"

Nate chuckled. "Its good to have you back Flynn"

"You too" Flynn grinned. The two men walked outside.

"How did it go?" Chloe questioned.

Nate grinned. "It went well"

Flynn nodded.

"Great!" she joyfully said. "Mind if he crashes here from now on?"

"That isn't neccessary, Chloe" Flynn replied.

He started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Nate stopped him. "Why don't you?"

Harry's eyes beamed. "Really?"

Nate nodded, patting him on the back. He lead him back inside and showed him his new room.

Elena and Chloe sighed happily. "Boys" they said together, laughing.

Flynn jumped onto his new bed. He sighed happily. "Damn this bed is comfy. I'm gonna take a nap" he said.

Nate rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him. He turned his face as he jumped a little when he noticed that Elena was right in front of him. "Hi" he jokingly said.

"How'd it go inside?" She asked, grinning.

"Well" he replied, sitting on the stool near the counter.

Chloe smirked at Nate. Nate winked at her, so she knew the signal.

Sully saw, so did Cutter. They all went around Nate and gestured Elena to walk a bit more forward.

"Elena, I have fallen in love with you, oh god forgive me" he laughed, as Elena joined in, wrapping her arms around Nate's neck.

"What is this?" she laughed.

Nate looked her in the eye and grinned. "Whatever I am, Whoever I am, I am always yours" he replied, ignoring the question.

He then kneeled down. Ever since I saw you I imagined you and me, together" he laughed.

Elena looked at his position. "Nate-"

Joyful tears spread down her face.

Nate sighed happily before he finally said,

"Marry me, Elena Fisher" 


	11. Desi Boyz

Elena started bawling. Happy tears rained down her face as she covered it.  
Chloe slowly laughed playfully as she comforted her. Sully did too, so did Cutter.

Nate smiled, ignoring her tears. This was the start of their new life. He got up, laying a hand on her shoulder. He removed her hand from her face and wiped he tears away.

"Elena. Don't cry. I love you" he said, grinning.

Elena grinned and hugged him tighter than anything before. "I love you too" she said through tears.

He placed the ring on her finger as she smiled. It was a beautiful ring. Covered with small diamonds,  
patches of pure gold...It was very expensive looking.

They were now engaged. it was beautiful.

Nate spread the news to Harry. Harry congratulated him.

"This calls for a guys night out!" he shouted.

Nate agreed. He felt great.

They left the house and drove to Cutter's place with him.

When they arrived, Cutter had the music extremeley loud. Cutter's, Harry's and Nate's friends were all there. It was a full house!

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Nate yelled.

"YEA MATE YOU'RE FINALLY IN THE PARTY MOOD!" Flynn shouted.

Cutter got too tired to party any longer so he fell asleep on the couch.

"Poor guy" Nate laughed.

After everyone left, Nate and Harry just chilled out.

"I can't believer you and Elena are now engaged" Harry said, smiling.

"Me neither" Nate replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry took another sip as well as he looked over his shoulder to find a buisness card.

He picked it up and looked at it.

He patted Nate on the shoulder and passed him the card.

"Desi Boys?" Nate asked in question.

Harry laughed. "What d'ya say mate?"

Nate shook his head. "You're out of your mind" he passed the card back to him.

"We aren't even Indian" he added.

Harry pointed at the card. "It says all cultures accepted" Harry laughed proudly.

Nate shook his head. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Harry smirked. They got onto his motorbike as they drove to the address.

On the front, there was a giant glowing logo that spelt, 'Desi Boyz' with a Z.

They walked in. "I'm having second thoughts" Nate admitted.

Harry just pulled him along. Inside, there was a man, looking like he was in his 40's.

"Welcome" he said. He was wearing a leather jacket with ripped jeans. That was a bit out of the ordinary for a guy his age.

"This is the Desi Boyz' main building" he began. "This is where you will work"

"How did you know we were coming to, well, work, maybe, here?" Nate asked, raising a brow.

"I was the one who left the card at the party" the man began.

"You're Cutter's-" Flynn began.

"You will have new names, only to be used whilst in the building" the man cutted off. "You"

He pointed at Harry. "Are Rocco" he laughed.

Harry smirked. He liked the sound of that.

"You" he pointed at Nate.

"Are Hunter"

Nate liked that too.

"My name, by the way, is Mr. Dave. But you can call me Colin" he laughed.

They left after hearing that they had to arrive at 6 pm the next day.

Harry laughed as he drove the motorbike. "We get paid hundreds of dollars for partying? Sounds great to me!"

Nate laughed alongside him. All that money Colin had promised him could pay off for the expensive house Elena wanted. That wedding dress,  
furniture...Everything. But he couldn't tell her. No, he couldn't. It was a pretty un-professional job.

They came home and Nate explained to Harry that he couldn't tell Elena or Chloe. Harry asked why he couldn't tell Chloe.  
Nate said that Chloe could tell Elena, but Harry convinced him as Nate sighed in approval.

After explaining to Chloe, Harry went to bed, feeling proud of himself. Money. Money. Money.

Elena was already asleep as Nate tried to sleep next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt stupid for doing such a job, but it would pay off, wouldn't it? It'll work.

The next day, Nate and Harry were getting ready to head off. They were dressed in tuxedos. They left,  
laughing and messing around.

When they got there, Colin was waiting for them.

"Ah, you boys are finally here" he laughed.

They entered. A bunch of people were partying at having fun. This was going to be the time of their life.


	12. Tears

It had been 4 weeks since Elena and Nate's engagement. He hadn't even spilt the secret out yet, and hopefully will never have to.  
He felt stupid for doing something like this. Then again, he was earning top dollar for it.

Harry and Nate were asked to attend another party tonight at 8 pm. Harry was now happily in a relationship with Chloe. They had many good times together and still love eachother.

As they entered, ladies circled them and smirked. Harry shrugged as he walked past them, leaving the girls near Nate. He didn't need this kind of attention.

"Alright ladies, Hunter coming through" he bellowed.

He found Harry chatting up with Colin at the counter.

About to walk up to him, Nate stopped. Music blowed out of the speakers as a beautiful woman walked down the aisle. She was wearing a white wedding dress,  
Black hair and all. Nate couldn't recognise her until he saw Harry's face.  
It was her all right.

The music bellowed as it vibrated the floor. Harry jumped up onto the stage with Chloe. They both started dancing and singing. Flynn yelled, "Hey we all havin' a good time out here?!"

The crowd screeched, "Yea, yea yea!"

Flynn shouted, "Don't stop the party!"

They all started dancing as Nate rolled his eyes and jumped onto the stage as well.

Chloe slid past Harry, laying her hand on his neck, stroking it. She was singing something about him being her 'hero' or something.

Nate couldn't listen well. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Flynn yelled, "Whats wrong mate?!"

Nate twinched. It was a loud voice. Of course he had to shout though. With all this music around no one could be heard talking.

"Its nothing, just party on" Nate joked.

Harry finally convinced him to continue.

He started dancing as crazy as ever. Men and woman all joined in.

As the music was blowing, the party kept going.

Meanwhile, Elena was chatting up with Sully and Cutter.

Cutter was on his computer. "Time to cheer myself up with people humiliating himself. Oh god, thank you for youtube" he joked.

Elena rolled her eyes. Sully fell asleep a while after.

Cutter was browsing through the videos until he found one that caught his eye.

"The True Desi Boyz" he said out loud.

Elena turned to him, raising a brow. "What?"

Cutter played it. It showed a bunch of girls who were partying. Something you see everyday.

But then, it happened.

Cutter saw two men. Two men who went by the name, 'Rocco' and 'Hunter'. Nathan Drake and Harry Flynn. They were partying their heart out.

Cutter's eyes widened. What are those two doing on youtube? With all those girls...At a nightclub?

Cutter signaled Elena to come over. She looked worried.

Cutter turned the laptop around to show her.

Her face was filled with fury, sorrow, and betrayal.

At the party, Nate was dancing with Harry and Chloe. He tried to not get to personal. He reserved himself from her touches.

Elena drove to the 'Desi Boyz' main building centre.

She ran in, eyes filled with small tears.

Nate and Harry was dancing it up with the crowd. It was totally the time of their lives.

"You're my hero, oh oh, hero oh oh, hero yea you're my hero" Chloe sang.

Elena opened the doors as she was surrounded by partying girls, men, dj's and up the front was none other than Nathan Drake.

He was dancing it up with Chloe and Flynn, who Elena didn't really care about. She was used to them doing stuff like this. But Nate? How could he?

She just froze, tears coming out of her eyes.

Chloe sang the last line. "Tu Mera Hero" the lights dimmed a bit.

Nate noticed that and faced the front of the inner building. Then, he saw her.

He froze, inside his heart he was full of guilt and sorrow. How could he? Now Elena has found out. What now?

Elena bowed her head downwards. She pushed the doors open and ran outside the building, completely bawling.

Nate followed her. "Elena!" he yelled.

Elena's heart sank. She continued running until she was out of the building and near the concrete.

She ran onto the road, a speeding car was very close to hitting her.

Nate ran as fast as he could and pulled her backwards. That was close.

"Elena! Are you okay?"

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Nate froze. "Elena I'm so sorry I-"

"You..You betrayed me. You said that you would always be on my side and never let me go through something like this-"

"I did what I had to!" Nate shouted, cutting her off. "All those things you wanted for our future life together, I didn't have the money..."

Elena's eyes widened. "And you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"No. I'm so sorry Elena" he apologized.

"Enjoy your future" she angrily said.

She removed the ring from her finger and threw it on the ground.

Nate completely froze.

She stormed off angrily, leaving Nate all by himself.

Harry, from behind, walked up to him. Nate couldn't blame him. He also wanted to join the buisness after that.

Chloe walked up as well, laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry did the same and said, "I'm sorry mate"  
before heading into the building, followed by Chloe.

Nate picked the ring up, tears running down his face. He clenched it as he fell to his knees.

He started crying.

'No. Men don't cry Nate. Stop crying' he thought to himself. But he just couldn't.

He stayed there, on his knees, bawling. He looked into the sky.

"Please God. I know I haven't done many good deeds but I need your help..." he prayed.

Nate covered his face with his hands. He was now all alone. 


	13. Henry Flynn

Nate walked back to the house in the rain. He leant against the door frame and saw Cutter standing near the counter. He was packing up a small carry on bag.

Nate wiped his face with his hands and sighed. "What are you doing?"

Cutter ignored him. He finished packing the last of the items. "I'm helping your ex get the hell out of here"

Nate bowed his head. "Why?" he asked seriously.

Cutter just frowned and lowered his eyebrows. "You're not a man Drake. Your a pathetic jerk"

He walked out the door with Elena's things. Nate didn't notice but she was already in the Ute. She looked out the window where she saw Nate, who in which, was soaked.

It was raining heavily. She could only make out his purple full sleeve shirt, the black tie and jeans. The shirt's sleeves' buttons weren't on and the tie was out of place. His hair was messy and his eyes could be brightly seen through the glass. He looked more broken then he ever had been.

She noticed that he was staring at her with sorrowful eyes. She ignored him, giving him a glare and then looking straight on.

Cutter got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Nate slowly walked up to the window screen and placed his hand on it. Elena looked slowly at him. She wasn't angry at all, no, but she had a very teary look on her face. Nate knew that she was getting ready to move on.

Cutter shook his head and looked at Elena for approval to start the car. Elena didn't look back at him. She just looked forward. She sighed.

"Go"

The Ute drove off as Nate was left alone. He needed to move on, but he couldn't.

Meanwhile, Flynn was headed to a department to pick up Chloe from some sort of manager. She was dropped off by him earlier this morning so she could chat with him.

As he walked through the hallway, he saw a boy, looking like he was about 8 years old,  
sitting on a chair, crying.

He walked up to the boy and sat next to him. "Hey mate, whats wrong?"

The boy refused to answer. He just shook his head and pointed at the door next to him.

There was a man shouting in there. Flynn crept up closer to the window on the door and looked through.

A woman's file case was on the ground and a man was in an orange suit. Why was he wearing that?

He turned his attention back to the boy.

"My dad killed my mum" he said, crying.

Flynn sat next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad is going to jail and I have to find a new foster home" he said, bawling.

Flynn felt his heart melt. He never felt this kind of sorrow before. Maybe he could- No no. He couldn't do that. Chloe would kill him. Then again, Chloe is going away for a few years. He could take care of this boy until then.

Chloe came out of the office. "Lets go Harry"

He walked up to her. "I'm thinking of adopting this kid" he pointed at the boy.

Chloe's raised a brow. "Why?"

Flynn sighed as he looked at the boy. "He needs a foster home. His father had murdered his mother"

Chloe looked at him in disbelief. "What?" Her heart broke as she stared at the boy.

The boy looked at her. "Sorry" he sniffled.

Chloe shook her head. "What are you sorry for?" she laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'd like to... take you in"

His face brightened. "Really?!" he asked in joy.

"Yea mate. You could be my rowdy sidekick" Flynn joked.

The boy ran up to Flynn and hugged him.

Flynn never had a proper hug before. He felt at ease. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the boy as well.

Chloe laughed. "You know Harry, he does look a lot like you. A ladies man, yet a sneaky rascal" she joked.

Flynn laughed with her. He did look a lot like him. Orange firey hair, same coloured eyes.

"The handsome devil" Flynn joked.

The boy blushed. "Whats your name?"

Flynn paused. He hadn't even told the boy his own name.

"I'm Harry Flynn, and this is Chloe Frazer" he smiled.

"Those are cool names" the boy replied. "I'm Henry"

Harry grinned at that. Names so similair.

"C'mon Flynn, you have to drop me off at the airport, remember?" Chloe reminded him.

"Oh yea. C'mon Henry. We have to go drop Chloe off to the airport"

"Okay dad" Henry replied.

Harry's heart melted. He called him dad.

Chloe saw Harry's smile and giggled.

When they got to the airport, Harry hugged Chloe goodbye. Henry walked up to her and said, "Bye mum"

Chloe laughed and hugged him. "Goodbye Henry. Stay safe. Do everything your dad says, ok?"

"I will mum" Henry grinned.

Chloe went off.

Harry led Henry to the car.

"This is the start of your new life"

Harry walked into the house with Henry. He showed Henry his new room and soon, the boy fell asleep.

He walked through the door and into the living room.

"Oh. Hello, Flynn" Nate looked at him and smiled sarcastically. "Where have you been?"

Flynn looked at Nate's hand. He was holding a ring. It looked exactly like the engagment ring he gave to Elena. Thats because, it is.

"Nate, whats going on mate?" Flynn began.

"She's gone" Nate replied.

Flynn's eyes widened. "What?"

"SHE'S GONE!" Nate yelled. He got up and threw Flynn to the wall, elbowing him. He was soon unable to escape his grip.

"ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Nate shouted. He pressed harder.

Flynn was choking.

Nate then loosened his grip so Harry could breath.

He then let go.

"You're accusing me of your engagement failure?!" Harry shouted.

"Its all your fault!" Nate yelled. He punched Harry in the face which caused his mouth to bleed.

Harry wiped his mouth and noticed the blood.

Nate looked very apologetic. When he was about to apologise, frowned and said,

"Gee. What a friend you are mate" he then walked out of the door.

Nate pulled him back in. "Listen. I'm sorry Flynn"

Flynn nodded sheepishly. "Yea whatever. I'm sorry mate"

Nate shook his head. "Don't be"

Harry then began. "I adopted a boy called Henry. His father and mother are both gone so I am now...his father...I guess...man it feels weird saying that"

Nate laughed. "Congratulations. You have a son!" Nate patted Harry on the back. "You got a lot of work ahead of you"

Harry laughed. "I do"

Henry then came out the door. He backed away a bit. "Who's this dad?"

"Your..um..."

"Uncle" Nate interrupted. "You must be Henry"

Henry smiled. "Yea"

"Anyway, I'm your Uncle Nate" Nate laughed.

Henry smiled. "Nice to meet you" He let a hand out for a shake.

Nate just shaked it and fist pumped him.

Harry nodded at Nate.

Nate had his own things to get through.


	14. Oh Girl You're Mine

Nate decided to go for a walk outside. He needed to get his thoughts straight. Elena really left him. Was it for the best? Or does he really need her in his life? He didn't know what to believe.

On his way to the old oak tree, well, apple tree, he saw someone he didn't expect to find out here. Charlie Cutter. Didn't he leave with Elena? How was he back so early?

"Aye mate. You trying to clear your thoughts aye? Forget about your loss?" Cutter smirked.

Nate sighed. "You know me"

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here, this early, in the middle of the woods" Charlie replied.  
"Best I tell ya. Don't want you bursting into those tears again"

Nate walked up slowly to him. "Whats going on?" he asked sternly.

"She's gone mate. You only have a bit of time" Cutter replied, frowning.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Nate replied, raising a brow.

The rain was falling onto his shirt and jeans, getting him soaked.

"I dropped her off at the airport" Cutter said. He raised a brow. "Ya think your love for her is strong enough?" he laughed.

Nate looked at him sternly. "What time is the flight?"

Cutter stopped laughing. "In about 3 hours or so. 10:30"

Nate needed to get her back.

"Here mate, take her" Charlie replied. He gestured towards the horse.

It was a beautiful white horse. Female, of course. She had a long, white mane and looked amazing.

But Nate didn't know how to ride a horse. At least, he only knew the basics.

Cutter saw his face. "C'mon mate, It'll be fine"

Nate agreed and hopped onto the horse.

Well, this will make a grand entrance.

Cutter laughed. "I call her Shambala"

Nate smiled.

"Alright Shambala, lets go!"

Meanwhile, Elena Fisher had just gone through security. She had all her luggage claimed and sent through and all she was carrying was a small suitcase that could go in the overhead lockers.

She decided to go get a coffee at the nearest cafe.

When she had finished, she read her boarding pass and whimpered.

"One way trip to Canada" she sighed. Outside the airport, Nate had just arrived on Shambala. He jumped off and signaled the horse to stay put.

He ran in and past the luggage claim. Security noticed that he passed through and started pushing through the ID counter.

Next came the baggage check. The scanners were on.

Nate had no choice. Either he had to hurt himself and possible break a leg jumping over countless counters, or go through the scanners.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" he sighed and made a break for the scanner.

He got in as the conveyor belt pushed him along.

The guy and the counter almost fainted when he saw a skeleton in the scanner's system.

Once Nate got out, he ran towards the waiting lounges, security following behind.

Elena meanwhile, was waving Sully, Flynn and Henry goodbye. She gave hugs to everyone of them.

She sighed, noticing that Nate wasn't there. What she didn't know was that she was about to get the biggest surprise of her life.

Nate ran to the waiting lounge that Elena was in. She didn't seem to notice.

She gave her boarding pass to the flight attendant and went through the tunnel that led to the plane, Air Canada.

"ELENA!" he yelled. She didn't hear him as she was boarding onto the plane.

She found her seat and sat down.

Security finally caught up to him and smashed him to the ground.

Sully yelled, "Nate!"

Flynn tried to pull the security off him and Henry coward in a corner.

"Uncle Nate!" he shouted.

Nate pushed the security off and made a run for it.

Sully and Harry followed behind.

Security got blocked as the tunnel's doors closed. Phew! That was a close one.

Nate had no choice. He was pretty good at landing, right? He jumped off the tunnel and onto the solid runways and roads.

He saw the plane Elena was going in. The landing gear was still open.

He got onto a cart but was stopped as Henry, Harry and Sully got onto the cart.

"Nate, what are you doing?!" Sully shouted.

"I'm getting my Elena back" Nate replied sternly.

He started driving to catch up with the plane which was lining up with the runway.

He was about to jump onto the landing gear when Harry stopped him.

"You're leaving us mate?" asked Harry.

Nate looked very apologetic and refused to answer.

Sully looked Nate in the eye. "Wherever you go, wherever you many end up, remember to always think of us, Nate"

Nate nodded and hugged them goodbye. He fist pumped Henry.

"I'll see you later, Henry" he grinned and then jumped onto the landing gear.

"Bad idea, Bad idea!" Nate shouted. He climbed the landing gear but stopped as he noticed that the plane was getting ready for takeoff.

"Oh crap" he said. He held on for dear life as the plane accelerated forward. The landing gear started folding in as the plane got higher and higher.

Once the landing gear folded in, Nate found himself covered in boxes. He pushed them off and found a hatch near the staircase in the basement of the plane and ran towards it. He climbed up, opened the hatch and ran into the hallways of the plane.

Soon, he found himself caught in the grip of the flight attendants.

"What are you doing here, sir?" a man asked.

"I need to find someone, just please let me go-"

"I'm afraid we can't do that sir" he replied.

"Why not?!" he shouted.

"Its against the rules and we-"

Nate released himself from their grip and locked the door behind him. He found himself being stared at by many.

He found Elena looking at him with deep sorrow and joy.

Sure, she hated him for what he did, but deep inside, she knew he deserved another chance.

She got up and slowly walked towards him. He was covered in stains and cuts, and was soaked by the rain outside,  
but she didn't care.

Nate got down on his knees and sighed.

"Marry me, Elena Fisher"

Elena pulled him up and hugged him deeply as the fellow passengers clapped.

She cried as she said, "I missed you so much"

Her tears fell onto his shirt as he smiled with a bit of pain.

"I'm sorry" Nate apologised.

"I'm sorry too" Elena replied. She hugged him, crying and bawling.

Some emotional people in the crowd cried tears of joy.

Nate placed the ring onto her finger as they pulled apart.

"I love you" He shook his head. "Shit..." he laughed.

Elena joined in, giggling a bit.

"I didn't know that I could say this to anyone but I really love you" he laughed again. "Shit..." he chuckled as their noses touched, both laughing and cradling eachother at times.

Fortunetley, the flight attendants let him stay after a bit of persuasion and money.

You see, the thing that gets these guys going is that green paper.

Elena led Nate to her seat. They both sat down and smiled at eachother the whole way there. 


	15. Return

It had been 2 months since Nate and Elena had been in Canada. They had to get back to Sully, Flynn and Chloe.

Elena had just finished packing her things as Nate waited for her in the car. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks because she was on a buisness trip.

When Elena got in the car, she smiled at Nate and stroked her fingers through his hair as she playfully pulled it.

Nate smiled and then drove to the airport. Elena was wearing what she normally wore. That long sleeved white shirt with long black pants.

Nate was wearing what he normally wore as well, but in a different colour.  
He had a long sleeved black polo with the sleeves rolled up and denim pants.

His face hadn't changed at all. The same facial hair, looks, eyes...  
Nothing out of the ordinary.

When they got to the airport, they sent their big bags away,  
went through security and finally got to the waiting lounge.

It took about 25 minutes for the plane to get ready.

They gave the flight attendants their boarding passes and found their seats.

It was a 3 hour flight. Nate fell asleep on Elena's lap as she watched some romantic comedies on the screen in front of her.

When they arrived, they went through security again and got all their luggage.

When they went outside, they saw Sully, Flynn and Chloe all waving at them. Where was Henry?

Nate walked up to Sully first. He grinned and gave him a tight hug as if he hadn't seen him in years.

He then hugged Harry and Chloe. Elena did the same.

Nate asked Harry, "Where's Henry?"

Harry sighed. "He found a new foster home. We just can't take care of him, Nate"

Nate nodded. He knew what it was like to lose someone who you really cared about.

Chloe sighed as well.

Nate and Elena smiled as they saw the car that they were meant to be driving in.

"Ferrari?!" Nate shouted. He hadn't seen a car like this in ages.

Harry laughed. "My dark beauty"

It was a very smooth and fast looking car.

They hopped in and drove to the house.

Wait. It certainly didn't look like their house.

"Sully, this isn't our place" Nate said.

"Yea, but its better" Sully replied.

The house looked like it was worth a million.

It was a white house, 2 storeys high with a balcony and pool.

"Its amazing" Elena said.

Nate pulled Elena in close. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and smiled sweetly.

Elena laid a hand on his cheek.

Nate kissed her neck and nuzzled her.

Sully just rolled his eyes playfully. Always ruining the moments.

They walked in. It looked like a very rich house. It was beautiful.

Elena and Nate looked around in amazement.

They put their bags in their new room.

"Oh, we get a room all to ourselves" Elena began, grinning.

Nate laughed.

They both lay on the bed and cradled eachother.

"I have fallen in love with you, do you know?" Nate laughed.

"You liar" she joked.

Nate nuzzled her. "No I'm not"

Elena just laughed. "Of course"

They just sat around chatting for a while. They enjoyed every bit of it.

This is going to be a perfect life.


	16. Embrace

Nate woke up after a little nap on the couch. Yawning, he surveyed his surroundings.

He saw Chloe and Harry sipping a cup of coffee and Sully on the floor, looking comfortable, drooling and asleep.

On the other hand, Elena was outside petting the neighbour's cat.

Nate walked outside. The cat hissed and ran away.

"I guess he doesn't like me" Nate began.

Elena just laughed.

"Good morning" Nate joyfully said.

Elena walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

She melted into his embrace.

They turned around and saw the neighbour, Trevor, running around like a maniac screaming, "I GOT ME SOME FRIENDS AND I MEAN LOT OF FRIENDS FAMS"

Nate sighed. He was always up to something.

"I better handle this"

He was stopped by Elena's hand.

"C'mon Nate, let it go. We have to start being together a little more" Elena smiled.

Nate looked confused. They were always together.

He remembered the aftermath of Elena's near death experience.

*FLASHBACK*

Chloe walked up to Nate and sighed.

"Its been quite a journey" she began.

"Yes it has"

He then laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, you should play the hero more often. It suits you."

Chloe shook her head. "Nah"

Nate chuckled.

She sighed and looked up to him. "Tell me something Nate"

Nate's smile faded.

Chloe gestured towards Elena.

"Do you love her?"

Nate froze.

"Chloe I'm sorry-"

"No, no its fine. Really. Just do yourself a favour cowboy" she began. "Tell her"

Nate shook his head. "Chloe-"

"No, no. My turn to walk away" she smiled.

"But admit it. You're going to miss this arse"

Nate laughed and turned towards Elena and Sully who were walking up to him.

"Well look at who's not supposed to be out of bed" Nate laughed.

Sully laughed. "She's a stubborn patient"

Elena playfully shook her head.

"I'm not stubborn I'm just restless"

Sully ran after Chloe as Elena and Nate went for a short walk.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, how scared were you that I was gonna die?" Elena giggled.

"4" Nate answered simply.

"A 4?"

"Yea, why?"

"A 4? You were at least an eight"

"An eight? Those guardian things were an eight!"

"Guardians?"

"Yea those were terrifying"

"Then whats a 10?"

"Clowns." Nate answered simply.

"Clowns? Clowns over my death?"

"I-I hate clowns"

"Oh my word. You thought I was dead"

"No"

"Yes you did, I saw you shed tears" she laughed.

"Tears?"

"Yes."

"It was raining."

"Not is wasn't it was perfectly sunny out" she laughed.

"You were unconcious and it was raining" Nate answered.

"Whatever. I kept you're tears in a jar. I have proof"

After a few moments, Nate replied,

"I'll give you a 5, hows that?"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He happily sighed.

He thought about the sweetness of Elena. She was just beautiful.

"Nate!" Elena yelled.

Nate shook his head, shooting out of his daydream.

He ran inside. 


End file.
